


Laughter (And Bad Poetry) is Truly the Best Medicine

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Like Calls to Like (And Bonds Us All) [5]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Nina Zenik cannot sing, Recovery, everyone is poly because Dregs, laughing makes it hurt, prompt:poetry, spoilers for Six of Crows, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: Nina cannot sing, so Inej convinces her to recite bad poetry instead.  Nina takes it as the challenge it is and doesn't let Inej stop smiling and laughing the rest of the way to the Ice Court.





	

 

 

Nina ran out of songs to sing pretty quickly, all things considered.  It had never been one of her talents, and so she had not made an effort to learn many songs.  They still had a few more days at sea, but Inej was doing better.  She could take short walks on the deck, and the fresh air was doing her some good.  The Suli girl insisted that the rest of the good came from the time she spent with Nina and her awful singing.  

 

Nina had no more songs she could even passably sing, and stories just put Inej back to sleep.  So when Inej didn’t want to sleep and no one else was around, Nina started to recite poetry.  According to Inej, her voice was far better suited to saying the words than it was to singing _anything_.  It prompted Nina to recite everything as dramatically and enthusiastically as she could.  Inej’s smiles were well worth how ridiculous she felt when she was doing it.  Nina hoped that the boys never saw her doing this, but for Inej, well, there was nothing Nina wouldn’t do.  She’d even make a fool of herself each night, just so Inej could be at peace when her dreams came.  

 

She rifled through her memory, trying to think of anything even remotely lyrical that she could use to entertain the Wraith, no matter the language.  Inej was full of proverbs that she pointed out could sum up many of the poems into a couple of simple lines, and Nina had to agree.  The epics of the Shu Han or the Fjerdan sagas could only hold their attention so much before the girls devolved into giggling heaps, the words too ridiculous to actually pay attention to.  

 

Nina was very pleased to see Inej smile again, laugh when it didn’t hurt.  Even if it hurt.  The Heartrender felt warm when Inej gave her that pained smile, trying to stifle her laughter because her side still hurt from the stab wound.  It reminded her that it was worth it.  Trying to heal Inej even if she only had the most basic training, doing what she could to save the other girl, it was worth it.  So very worth Kaz’s furious panic, the desperate reaching for her powers and training she didn’t have, the blind hope that what she was doing would help and not kill her friend, the exhaustion when she’d done what she could for Inej.  It was worth it to have Inej lean on her, sleep next to her.  Hear her soft breathing, a reminder that she was still alive and Nina had helped keep her that way, brushing against Nina’s neck as they shared the small table-bed in the tiny medical quarters aboard the ship.  

 

There were precious few moments the girls could be alone now that Inej was back on her feet.  They were all planning for what would happen when they reached the Ice Court.  Matthias was dourer than ever, his betrayal not sitting well with him.  Nina still could not get him alone, couldn’t talk to him.  So she spent her time with Inej, who held her when she cried about the mistakes she made, who listened and who understood that for Nina, the heart should have been her plaything.  

 

Nina cherished every touch, knew how hard it was for Inej to accept the contact if she wasn’t expecting it.  Nina pretended she didn’t see the flinches when she forgot herself and hugged the Wraith close too suddenly, too tightly.  Inej never pushed her away, never let her fear stop her from cuddling with Nina, but it was a near thing sometimes, when the nightmares came.  

 

Nina would kiss the tears away, knowing that she’d never really brush her lips against Inej’s, that it would not be for her to have that taste.  And they were both okay with it.  They knew they cared so deeply for each other that it didn't matter if kissing the other’s lips was something they wouldn't have.  Nina was hoping Matthias would one day wake up and if not forgive, then at least stop hating her.  Inej was waiting for Kaz to lose his armour.  And while they waited, they had each other.  

 

“… [I like your eyes, I like their fringes.](https://www.winewomansong.co.uk/index.php/2008/06/valentine-by-john-fuller/)   
The way they focus on me gives me twinges.  
Your upper arms drive me berserk  
I like the way your elbows work,  
on hinges…”

 

Nina recited tonight’s poem, doing her best to not burst out laughing as she kept on, the ever more outlandish proclamations of love almost too much for her to stand.  The sweeping poem was poorly translated into Ravkan from whatever language it had been, and now Nina was trying to recite it in Kerch, to the point where Inej was grasping her side with both hands, trying to stop her laughter.  The two of them sat side by side on the table, listening to Nina’s grandiose proclamation of the lines.  It was more than enough to have both girls laughing until they couldn’t breathe.  Nina had to stop, leaning into Inej as they shook with mirth.  The other girl’s warmth was soothing this far north, and Nina almost didn’t want to pull away from that heat. 

 

They eventually stopped laughing long enough to settle more comfortably into their makeshift bed, lulled by the rocking of the waves.  Nina continued to murmur the poem softly, petting Inej’s dark strands from her face, tracing her fingers lightly along her ear before settling her hand gently at her partner’s waist.  The other girl giggled at the words, Nina as eloquent as ever.  Inej nearly purred at Nina’s gentle touch.  Inej curled closer, resting her head on Nina’s shoulder, comfortable with her human pillow.  It didn’t take long for the giggles to settle into deep breathing, and Nina held on tighter, scared to let go. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 - Poetry 
> 
> I seem to enjoy sticking things in between canon, so here's another. I am behind on filling the prompts, but I should be back on track fairly soon. Time for they typical author's broken record, but leave a kudo or a comment here, or [ on my Tumblr ](https://tinbramblearts.tumblr.com) if you prefer. 
> 
> The poem Nina is quoting is John Fuller's  Valentine.  I asked  LazyWriterGirl  for something cheesy and amusing to use for Nina's over the top poetry and she sent me this. Its not actually a bad poem, but it is amusing and worth reading it all.


End file.
